Red vs Blue
Red Vs Blue is the 9th episode of the Battle of Blood Gulch Season 2. It was released October 16th, and was created by III Cypher III 22:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC). Plot As soon as the Falcon exploded and the bullets flew, Harrison and Martinez flew behind a rock for cover while Swanson and Faith hit the ground. Iron Fist, Chief and Jenkins crouched and returned fire. "What in gods name is going on?!" Jenkins shouted, loading a grenade into his launcher. "I thought we had a treaty!" Chief grit his teeth as his rifle dug into his shoulder from the recoil. Iron Fist immediately ran inside, grabbing guns for those who didn't have any. He tossed a DMR to Sam, and two assault rifles to Faith and Swanson. Iron Fist personally lugged the minigun out to Martinez, who gratefully accepted it. "Go crazy buddy!" Sam shouted. Martinez grinned beneath his helmet, spooling the minigun. Bullets were soon being returned to the Reds. "Shit!" Killgrave cursed, reloading his magnum. "The big guy has his minigun!" Rocket Shoes pulled out his Spartan Laser. "Not gonna last!" He replied, charging it up. The red hot beam soared over the hills, shooting right by Martinez's head. "Holy crap!" he shouted, crouching down beside Sam. "Can you take out the Laser Boys gun?" Sam nodded, peering over the rock. But it wasn't a good angle. Sam took the risk and sprinted to the other side of the base, sliding in between Chief and Swanson. "Too late to join the party over here?" He joked, getting up and looking down the scope. "Just do your job!" Swanson hissed, slapping a new clip into his AR. Sam fired off two shots, one which smacked hard into the Spartan Laser and another which his Rocket Shoes arm, who fell to the ground, cursing. Soon after the Reds decided they couldn't win, what with a three to six ratio of members participating in the fight and immediately retreated back to base. The blues clapped each other on the back and slowly made their way back inside. Martinez looked over at his shoulder at Sam, who seemed to be moving slower than usually. "Sam? You okay?" Sam nodded and made his way to the door. The Blues had gathered in the center of the base, sans Sam, and each sat down. Swanson pulled Faith close. "I suppose it's time for introductions." Chief said. "I'm Joseph Carpenter, though most call me "Chief". Sorry about the bad first impression with the reds." Jenkins, who was still standing, was next. "Hello, I'm Geoffrey Jenkins, our DemoMan." It went like that all the way to Martinez, each member stating their profession on the team. Suddenly, Sam finally appeared in the room, leaning against the wall with a hand on his chest. "Sam? 'Bout time, introduce yourself to the new girl boy!" Chief said, but stopped when he noticed Sam leaned harder against the wall. "Guys...." Sam said, pain evident in his voice, "I...think I got nicked...." He took a step forward, but stumbled and collapsed face first to the ground. Blood slowly began to pool. "Sam!" Category:Battle of Blood Gulch